Arya la de los ojos marrones
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: Sus ojos no eran grises. ¿Qué a caso todo el mundo estaba ciego? Ella no podía ser Arya Stark. Y aunque pudiera, ni siquiera tenía la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse a su nuevo esposo. Solo tenía a su lado un príncipe roto, el único que parecía conocerla. ¿Podría él salvar a su Arya de ojos marrones? •Spoiler de Danza con Dragones. Jeyne/Theon/Ramsay.


Un fic cortito de tres capítulos o cuatro, no más. Creo que me saldrá bien y no tendré ningún problema en terminarlo. O al menos eso espero, le tomé cariño a esta parejita de sufridores a manos de Ramsay, y creo que merecen algo más que tortura emocional y física.

Advertencia: puede que encontréis escenas medio subidas de tono, tortura, sexo explícito y algo de yaoi, en los capítulos futuros. En toda cosa que esté involucrado el bastardo Bolton, hay perversión de todo tipo xD. Además creo que con este pequeño fanfic me quitaré el empacho de escribir un Ramsay/Theon por todo lo alto. (no creáis que no lo haré.. XD)

Disclaimer: todo personaje que puedas reconocer pertenece a George R.R. Martin, menos Theon Greyjoy, ese es mío xD.

*O*

Capítulo 1: de ojos marrones y príncipes rotos.

Llegaba un momento en que abrazarse a sí misma no era consuelo suficiente para la infinita angustia que la acongojaba y oprimía como el manto de la asfixia. Esa técnica la había ayudado desde pequeña, cuando su padre la castigaba o cuando Sansa no quería jugar con ella más y recibía una mirada desdeñosa. Incluso en esas veces que la vieja Tata les contaba esas historias de miedo tan terroríficas que la dejaban despierta hasta tarde por la noche, con el corazón al galope y una paranoica sensación de sentirse vigilada, rodearse con los brazos siempre ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor luego de una sesión de latigazos que le propinaban las prostitutas de mayor experiencia cuando no hacía bien su trabajo.

Ahora no. En estos instantes, el abrazarse le resultaba tan o más doloroso que apoyar su espalda en la cama. Las marcas de latigazos que se le habían gravado en su corta estancia en el prostíbulo, le picaban terriblemente, y la visión de sangre seca en sus pechos le resultaba casi intolerable, más pavorosa que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Yacía apoyada de rodillas en el suelo mientras su señor esposo dormía profundamente, estirado por completo en la cama, con esa boca de labios carnosos entreabierta y los ojos fríos cerrados. La angustia que se había apoderado de ella no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que dormía en el piso por mero capricho del hombre.

De su hombre.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, pinchándole tras los párpados como si fueran millones de alfileres diminutos. El nudo en su garganta se desató de inmediato en forma de sollozo apagado, y los hombros le temblaron cuando otro gemido, esta vez más potente que el anterior, escapó de su boca fuertemente cerrada como si fuera el suspiro de una guerra perdida. Ella, desnuda, magullada y vulnerable, puso una mano en su cara para apagar la pena que la embargaba, y se acurrucó con la cabeza gacha sobre sus rodillas, tratando mitigar el frío otoñal que se cernía sobre el cuarto.

No supo recordar cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, llorosa, en el suelo de madera que antes había pertenecido a Lord Eddard Stark. Solo era consciente de que la pena que sentía no disminuía, y el dolor entre sus muslos era casi palpable. Un fluido pegajoso le había corrido hacía poco por las piernas, llenándolas de rojo. Había intentado explicarle a su señor esposo que la sangre de la luna le había venido de improviso, pero él no se dignó a escucharla y la había tomado dos veces, con tanta brutalidad que aún podía sentir aquella protuberante erección dentro de sí. Luego había deslizado entre sus piernas el mango de su cuchillo, que se había llenado de una sangre rojiza con la que maquilló a su consorte antes de hacer que lamiera el rastro que había quedado en el arma.

El dolor la acuchilló de forma despiadada cuando se incorporó levemente, con calambres en sus delgadas piernas por yacer tanto tiempo en una misma posición. Con seguridad tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz colorada, tal como sucedía siempre que lloraba, pero ahora no necesitaba mirarse al espejo. No estaba conforme con la cara bonita que los dioses le habían dado.

Porque cuando todos la miraban, no era su nombre el que decían. Llamábanla Arya Stark, la señora de Invernalia, esposa de Ramsay Bolton. Lo mismo daría si le decían en realidad la mujer más desdichada del mundo. sería cierto, es lo que ellos habían hecho de ella. Aquellos seres… dejó escapar un sollozo esta vez más audible cuando sintió un pinchazo en su bajo vientre, justo cuando la sangre de su intimidad volvió a empaparla con su aliento tivio y escarlata. Buscó, desesperada, algo con que limpiarse, pero ese fue justo el momento en que su marido despertó de su sueño tranquilo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él en cuanto la localizó con la mirada. Tenía unos ojos gris fantasmal, del mismo color hielo sucio que los de su padre (su suegro, su señor suegro, debía recordarlo). Levantó sus manos grandes y se frotó la cara para despejarse. –Te he oído chillar otra vez. ¿Qué a caso no puedes dormir, Arya?

-¿Arya? –La muchacha consultó un poco atontada, ciega de dolor, muerta de cansancio y consumida por el miedo y las dudas. –Yo no… Jeyne.

El semblante del hombre desnudo en la cama, cambió completamente. No se le había podido catalogar como sereno, pero sí parecía más calmado hasta que ella habló. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban una tormenta mortal y terrible. Se le frunció el ceño, los labios gruesos y gordos se le apretaron y se levantó con tanta rapidez que la chica no pudo preverlo hasta que era demasiado tarde y tenía una mano enredada en el pelo de ella, jalando con fuerza y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Una bofetada en la mejilla, con toda la amplitud de esa gran mano, le habría girado la cara de no ser porque él la tenía firmemente sujeta.

La mejilla le ardía con las lágrimas que la empapaban y por el golpe que la había hecho colorearse. Bajó los ojos, -ojos marrones que no tendría Arya Stark- al suelo, para evitar ver ese feo y carnoso rostro que se le aproximaba cada vez más. Estaba segura de que tendría algunas gotitas de saliva escapándole por los labios, el ceño fruncido y su habitual semblante brutal, pero no estaba con ánimo de verlo, no una vez más.

-¿qué has dicho? –Preguntó con los dientes apretados, Lord Ramsay. -¿Quién eres, puta? ¿por quién te hemos pagado para que suplantes?

-Yo… soy…por favor, por favor, me hacéis daño… -La muchacha soltó un siseo de dolor cuando sintió los fuertes dedos de Bolton apretando uno de sus heridos pezones y retorciéndolo hasta que lo hizo sangrar de nuevo. Un gemido de angustia llenó todo el cuarto, y su marido sonrió... de esa forma salvaje y sádica, como solo él sabía hacerlo. Su rostro feo se vislumbraba en la parcial oscuridad, más feo todavía, y por un instante, ella pensó que estaba en una de esas feroces pesadillas de la vieja Tata.

-¿Quién eres?

-A-arya S…Stark, mi señor. Vuestra es…vuestra… por favor, soltadme… -Suplicó poniendo los dedos en la muñeca del Lord, apretando ella también con fuerza. el dolor era tan intenso en su seno, que comenzó a retorcerse y patalear, angustiada, soltando gritos cada vez más estridentes. Podía ver como con la mano libre, su señor marido masajeaba aquella parte sensible en su ser, saciándose con el dolor ajeno, bebiendo su sufrimiento como un enamorado tomaría de su cuerpo el placer y la alegría.

Las lágrimas de la muchacha parecían no conmover el corazón de Lord Ramsay, y pensó que se desmayaría por la excesiva tortura (a ella le parecía desmesurada, pero tal vez no era más que un pellizco…). Él siguió masturbándose con celeridad, atrayendo más a sí a la chica, soltando su seno para tomarla del cabello y tumbarse sobre su frágil cuerpo de adolescente. Por un momento agradeció la ausencia de dolor y quiso acariciarse la zona afectada para que dejase de sangrar al menos, mas sintió el miembro del hombre a las puertas de su ser y supo que el dolor no terminaría… no por el momento.

Seguía tumbada en el suelo cuando la mañana llegó, tan blanca como solo podía ser una otoñal. Ramsay durmió y se despertó, luego de poseerla una vez más, y cuando se vistió para el desayuno con un jubón abrigador, ella tampoco se movió. Siguió en aquella misma posición, manchando el suelo de la sangre de la luna que corría como un río rojo desde su interior, sin llorar, sin reír, sin siquiera mirarlo. Él no le prestó atención cuando abrió la puerta, mucho menos cuando la cerró, y entonces Jeyne Poole (que no Arya Stark) pudo respirar profundamente, bajar sus ojos hacia donde su pezón ardía y sangraba como si de él fluyera leche materna.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó en voz baja y suave a si misma. Tomó una manta de la cama y se cubrió con ella, mientras intentaba limpiar la sangre del suelo. Las criadas llegarían para el baño matutino y no les gustaría nada lo que verían si ella no se daba prisa. Pero dolía tanto… y se sentía tan cansada… se recostó en la punta de la cama, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el cuerpo protestando de dolor, los ojos se le fueron cerrando…

-Mi señora. Lady Arya

Una mano fría y delicada como el soplo de invierno o la caricia de la nieve, la sacudía suavemente por el hombro. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto a sus aposentos, en la sección de la mayordomía, y que su padre la estaba obligando a levantarse. Se movió ligeramente y el dolor, con su lacerante crueldad, le quitó esa ilusión. Recordó la noche pasada, su sangre de luna, Ramsay, y la amenaza de que esta noche tendría que… con el perro… el miedo la atenazó y se levantó con prisa, poniendo una mano sobre sus pechos desnudos.

-¿Qué… deseáis? No os he hecho nada, no… -A mitad de la frase calló, bajando la cabeza. Debió haber sabido quién era antes incluso de verle. Su hedor lo precedía. Era una mezcla insoportable entre orina de perro y excrementos de caballo. Jeyne arrugó ligeramente su pequeña naricita, pero luego casi sonrió al verle. Era él.

-Mi señor me ha ordenado que os dé un baño –Respondió él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía tan flaco y débil como lo había visto por última vez, hacía dos días, pero en sus ojos se notaban unas negras sombras atestiguando su falta de sueño. En eso se parecía a ella.

-¿Él os mandó? Pero… y las criadas, ¿no serán más…? –Intentó preguntar ella, medio adormilada todavía, con los ojos castaños enfocando la figura de aquel muchacho tan falto de gracia, envuelto en el traje Greyjoy que se había puesto en la noche de su boda y que no se había sacado desde entonces.

-Las criadas os han traído el agua, Lady Arya. –La voz del joven tembló levemente al pronunciar su nombre, como si en el fondo supiera quién era. Jeyne sabía que él debía reconocerla, se habían criado juntos en Invernalia, aunque en el día de su boda él no mostró signos de haberla recordado. –Lord Ramsay ha dicho que yo me encargue personalmente de vuestra limpieza. Quitaos la manta y venid, por favor.

La cara de aquel sirviente tan peculiar tenía toda la apariencia de estar esculpida en piedra. Solo sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor mortecino, que invitaba a una reflexión de muerte y desesperanza. Su piel tenía un tono grisáceo y su cabello, de color blanco sucio, estaba tan despeinado como lo había estado hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando aún lo tenía oscuro y fresco, y sonreía mientras disparaba con sus flechas. La falsa Arya respiró profundamente mientras recordaba a aquel chico. No le había prestado demasiada atención, pero de vez en cuando habían jugado al ven a mi castillo o a monstruos y doncellas, juegos en que él siempre ganaba. No podía quedarse callada, debía intentarlo una vez más.

-Sé quién eres –Le dijo, temblando, aún con la manta apoyada contra el regazo, cubriéndose con ella como si él no la hubiera visto desnuda antes. Habían compartido su noche de bodas en la misma cama por orden de Ramsay, incluso Theon la había desvestido en persona; Jeyne recordaba aún el tacto húmedo y excitante de su lengua acariciándola y haciéndola estremecer, ahí en aquella parte tan sublime.

-Hediondo, soy Hediondo, que rima con Redondo, mi señora. –El criado hablaba como si cantase una ligera canción. Cualquiera que lo hubiera oído de pasada pensaría que el joven en cuestión estaba borracho, pero Jeyne tenía claro que aquellas palabras eran la cantilena del desesperado, de un hombre aferrándose a la última brizna de cordura que le quedaba. Se preguntó si hacía bien en confiarle sus penas, si con hablar lograría algo.

-No, tú no eres Hediondo, lo sé, eres... –Pero él le puso una de sus mutiladas manos sobre la boca, con suavidad pero insistencia. Su mirada marrón brillaba con una súplica muda, pero no por eso menos desesperada. Jeyne pensó que aquella mirada se opacaría con las lágrimas pronto, a juzgar por como parpadeaba, pero no lloró. El chico era fuerte, era del hierro. Jeyne lo sabía.

-Mi nombre es… Hediondo, soy el criado de Lord Ramsay. –él susurró con suavidad, explicándole calmadamente aquello que tanto le costaba entender a la falsa Arya. A la cara le llegó la fetidez de su aliento, mezcla de pollo podrido y cerbeza. No arrugó la nariz ni hizo ademán de apartar al príncipe de hierro. Más bien se quedó mirándolo con los ojos marrones fijos en su boca.

-Vuestros dientes, mi señor. ¿Eso os lo hizo Lord Ramsay? –Tuvo el valor de preguntar en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, al ver el destrozo que era la boca del criado. –Esos dientes que eran tan bonitos… recuerdo cuando sonreíais. Un día me sonreísteis, cuando justasteis contra Robb. Incluso me disteis una prenda… yo…

-No –Dijo él en un gemido casi sordo. Parecía estar sufriendo mucho más que ella cuando se enfrentaba a la ira del malvado señor. –No, ese no era yo, ese era Theon Greyjoy, Lady Arya. A vuestro pobre Hediondo le faltan los dientes y los dedos de los pies, y no tiene… no tiene...

-Arya Stark tiene los ojos grises –Contradijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrar al oído del prisionero. El corazón le latía a galope por la osadía que acababa de cometer, y el aroma pestilente de Hediondo le estaba a punto de dar arcadas. –Yo no soy Arya Stark, entonces. Tengo los ojos...

-Marrones –Murmuró él. La palabra en sus labios sonaba como si fuera la más terrible de las injurias. –No debería ser así. Arya tenía los ojos grises, ya la recuerdo. Pero vos tenéis que ser Arya. Si no, Lord Ramsay...

Y Jeyne Poole, la falsa Arya Stark, comprendió lo que él le estaba intentando decir con esas palabras tan enredadas y sus razonamientos poco entendibles. Lo miró casi con ternura, olvidándose de su mal olor y el aspecto horrible que presentaba. Se quitó la manta que la cubría y los ojos de él (marrones, también, a juego con los suyos) se fijaron en su cuerpo, abriendo la boca en un grito mudo al ver los arañazos, las marcas en su pecho y el río rojo que manchaba su vello.

-E…estais sangrando.

-Solo es la sangre de la luna, mi príncipe. –Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, que dejó ver por un fugaz instante sus blancos dientes. Hediondo se sobresaltó al ver esa explosión de alegría y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, inseguro y timorato, mientras Jeyne avanzaba hacia la bañera donde seguramente el agua ya estaba enfriándose.

-Hediondo, mi señora. Vuestro Hediondo. –Insistió él mientras avanzaba con ella hacia la bañera para frotarle la espalda y lavarle el cabello, tal como su lord le había mandado. –Si soy un príncipe, sufriré. Pero Hediondo se mantiene a salvo.

Y Jeyne Poole se dejó hacer por aquellas manos mutiladas, dejó que ese criado la bañara y le pasara las manos por el castaño cabello. Cuando él, con toda la suavidad del mundo, pasó una mano por sus pechos menudos para limpiarla, levantó los ojos marrones del agua y lo observó a la cara, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Seré Arya –Musitó en un hilo de voz. Él la oyó e hizo una mueca espantosa, que pretendía tal vez ser una sonrisa llena de dientes rotos y astillados. El nudo en la garganta de la muchacha se acrecentó.

-Siempre habeis sido Arya –Dijo, sin que su tono de voz se viera especialmente influenciado por la sonrisa y el ambiente.

-Arya con los ojos marrones –Resopló ella, ligeramente asustada. Recargó la espalda en la bañera, mojando el jubón del joven cuando rozó su pecho. Él suspiró. –Quiero que seáis mi… doncella, las demás siempre… me hacen daño también.

-No puedo, mi señora –Dijo él con ese tono tan educado y pausado que poseía. –Pero nos veremos esta noche. Lord Ramsay ha dicho que… bueno, que debo acompañaros. –Jeyne se estremeció al oír aquello, eso quería decir que Hediondo se sumergiría entre sus muslos otra vez, sin importar que ella estuviera sangrando. –Lo siento mucho –Se disculpó él al ver la palidez de la muchacha.

-Que así sea. Esta noche, entonces. –Se vio forzada a decir, aún temblando, porque a pesar de ser Arya Stark no encontraba su valor, ni esa capacidad de enfrentar los problemas, ni siquiera sus ojos grises. Solo tenía para sobrevivir en ese infierno la ayuda de su príncipe desgastado y roto. ¿podría subsistir?


End file.
